


Save Me a Dance

by SedinetteMichaelis, Winter_Skye



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Historical, Historical Inaccuraries (Probably I did my best), M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Dancing, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: TRADUCTION“Je pensais que les anges ne dansaient pas ?”“Oh, nous ne dansons pas, j’ai juste été accidentellement entraîné par cette merveilleuse jeune femme qui n’avait pas de partenaire et bien sûr je voulais qu’elle puisse prendre part à cette danse.”Crowley ricana. “J’avais deviné que ce n’était pas en ton âme et conscience que tu étais venu ici, tu es une catastrophe ambulante.” Il lança un regard à leurs pieds alors qu’Aziraphale failli encore trébucher sur ses pieds.“Ces pauvres filles, t’avoir pour les guider,” un sourire s’étala sur son visage tandis qu’Aziraphale boudait.





	Save Me a Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/gifts).
  * A translation of [Save Me A Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185808) by [Winter_Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye). 



> Hello tout le monde !  
> Voici la traduction de la merveilleuse fanfiction de Winter_Skye "Save me a dance" qu'iel m'a autorisée à traduire.  
> Thank you so much Winter_Skye, I love your fanfiction <3 
> 
> Je suis très heureuse de vous la faire découvrir parce qu'elle fait vraiment partie de mes coups de cœur sur ce fandom.

Save me a dance

Royaume Uni, 1870

Bien que le soleil soit couché, la nuit était encore jeune. Aziraphale se tenait dans un coin d’une pièce lourdement décorée, et observait les membres de la noblesse s’affairer dans la salle, tout en mangeant un petit sandwich qu’il avait pris au serveur faisant le tour dans la pièce.

Le sandwich était bon, mais pas aussi bon que les crêpes en France, mais depuis qu’il avait été capturé pendant la Révolution et n’ayant pu s’échapper que grâce à Crowley, Aziraphale avait fait le choix de rester à l’écart. Même si la Révolution était terminée et passée depuis longtemps. Quoiqu’il s’était passé quelques décennies, lesquelles n’étaient que des gouttes d’eau dans l’océan comparé au temps qu’il avait passé sur Terre.

Il devait admettre que la mode semblait s’être amélioré, différente mais meilleure. Pour être honnête, tant que ce n’était pas celle des années 1450, tout était meilleur. Il n’était pas autant au courant que Crowley pouvait sans aucun doute l’être, mais il y avait quelque chose d’attirant dans le fait de porter des vêtements à la mode d’il y avait quelques décennies. Alors que la pensée de Crowley lui traversait l’esprit, Aziraphale se demanda pendant un moment quand est-ce que leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau. Pas qu’il voulait que ça arrive, bien sûr que non, un ange  _ voulant  _ voir un démon ? Impensable, inimaginable, absolument horrible. Ou était-ce le cas ? Ce n’était pas si mal, à considérer le nombre de fois où Crowley avait sauvé son corps d’une désincorpotation. Et il n’était jamais tombé dans aucune tentation majeure, aussi décida-t-il que ce n’était pas  _ si  _ mal.

La musique résonna à nouveau dans la salle, et les hommes commencèrent à chercher les femmes avec lesquelles ils souhaitaient danser, les larges jupons des robes bougeant avec grâce sur le sol marbré. Aziraphale finit la dernière bouchée de son sandwich pendant qu’il regardait tout le monde prendre place. Les anges ne dansaient pas alors il ne prenait jamais vraiment part à la partie dansante des bals. A la place il préférait les snacks apportés par les serveurs. Oh, et la musique, c’était définitivement un plus. La plupart du temps, après avoir regardé les invités et avoir fait quelques miracles ici et là pour les préserver de la tentation, Aziraphale s’échappait discrètement de la salle de bal et se promenait pour trouver la bibliothèque. Il semblait que beaucoup de nobles gardaient de vastes collections de livres.

C’est le plan qu’il avait en tête lorsqu’il s’éloigna du mur pour se diriger vers les larges portes de l’autre côté de la salle. Ce fut jusqu’à ce quelqu’un, il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler qui, passa près de lui et le poussa contre une jeune femme se tenant non loin de lui, sans partenaire. Son esprit passa en revu les options qui s’offraient à lui et prit la décision qui s’imposait comme étant la meilleure :

“Excusez-moi Madame,” commença Aziraphale en enlevant son chapeau. “Puis-je avoir cette danse ?” Il tendit sa main pendant qu’elle faisait la révérence puis elle prit sa main dans la sienne et se laissa guider parmi les autres couples.

“Juste pour prévenir, Miss, je ne suis pas le meilleur danseur ici,” dit Aziraphale en guise d’avertissement alors que la musique commençait et que le groupe de danseur se mettait à bouger. 

Avec un gloussement, la jeune femme répondit, “je suis heureuse que nous soyons dans la même situation.”

Ils se sourirent légèrement et dansèrent en silence puisqu’aucun d’entre eux n’avaient grand chose à dire, jusqu’à ce que la musique change sensiblement pour signaler que les danseurs devaient changer de partenaires. La seconde partenaire d’Aziraphale semblaient avoir une meilleure pratique de la danse et lui adressa un sourire complice lorsqu’il commença à trébucher sur ses propres pieds après les premières mesures de la mélodie.

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que les partenaires ne doivent changer à nouveau, et à l’inverse des autres fois, il ne sentit pas le tissu d’une robe de bal frôler ses jambes. Cette fois-ci, il reconnut l’éclat de cheveux auburn et d’un costume noir qui contrastait avec la couleur crème du sien avant même de mettre un nom sur ce visage. 

“Quelle surprise de te voir ici, mon ange,” un sourire s’étala sur le visage du démon alors qu’il saluait Aziraphale.

“Ah ! Crowley !” Aziraphale fit de son mieux pour cacher le ravissement qu’il ressentait à l’idée de voir le démon, “Une surprise en effet.”

“Je pensais que les anges ne dansaient pas ?”

“Oh, nous ne dansons pas, j’ai juste été accidentellement entraîné par cette merveilleuse jeune femme qui n’avait pas de partenaire et bien sûr je voulais qu’elle puisse prendre part à cette danse.”

Crowley ricana. “J’avais deviné que ce n’était pas en ton âme et conscience que tu étais venu ici, tu es une catastrophe ambulante.” Il lança un regard à leurs pieds alors qu’Aziraphale failli encore trébucher sur ses pieds. 

“Ces pauvres filles, t’avoir pour les guider,” un sourire s’étala sur son visage tandis qu’Aziraphale boudait.

Après un moment de silence, Aziraphale prit la parole, “Et qu’est-ce qui t’amène à un bal ? J’aurai eu tendance à penser que ce n’était pas ton élément. Bien trop propre.”

“Oh mon ange, il y a tellement de personnes souhaitant céder à la tentation. Tous ces riches diplomates ? Tous ceux là sont déjà près à tomber dans le péché, trop facile. Je dois bien quelque chose pour les garder satisfait là en bas.”

Aziraphale comprit cela bien sûr, c’était le travail de Crowley que de tenter les autres. Ils tombèrent facilement dans un silence confortable pour le reste de la danse, regardant occasionnellement autour d’eux, gardant en partie un oeil sur les nobles pour être sûr qu’aucun d’eux n’aient plus de problèmes que nécessaire. Mais aussi parce qu’ils recevaient des regards appuyés d’autres dans la pièce, ce qui n’était inhabituel pour deux hommes dansant ensemble, même si deux femmes aussi proches semblaient plus commun. Même si aucun d’eux en avait réellement quelque chose faire, tant que leurs supérieurs ne regardaient ça n’avait que peu d’impact sur leur vie. 

Une fois que la musique s’arrêta, tout le monde prit le temps d’applaudir l’orchestre. Aziraphale fit un pas en arrière, se préparant à demander à Crowley s’il aurait aimé aller prendre l’air pour respirer un peu. Mais, avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Crowley était déjà passé à côté de lui et lui avait murmuré, “Réserve moi une danse, mon ange.”

Et comme il était apparu, il disparut à nouveau, laissant Aziraphale seul avec lui-même. Il décida tout de même que prendre l’air était une bonne idée, même sans Crowley, parce que d’une certaine façon il sentait qu’il rougissait, quelque chose qu’il n’avait associé aux actions de Crowley que plus tard. 

OoO

Londres, 2019 : 90 jours après avoir évité l’Armageddon

La cloche au-dessus de la porte de la librairie d’Aziraphale sonna alors qu’il regardait de vieux livres au-dessus de son bureau. Lequel allait-il lire aujourd’hui ?

“Je crains que nous ne soyons fermés,” lança-t-il à la personne qui venait d’entrer.

“Je sais,” la voix familière fit tourner Aziraphale sur son siège, un sourire traversant son visage, “j’ai peut-être miraculeusement ouvert la porte.” Finit Crowley avec un haussement d’épaule espiègle et un sourire narquois.

“Je suis heureux de te voir Crowley.”

Leurs visites étaient devenues beaucoup plus fréquentes après avoir sauvé le monde de l’antéchrist, pourtant c’était toujours une belle surprise lorsque Crowley arrivait sans prévenir. Aziraphale ne l’aurait jamais admis, mais le temps passé ensemble était les meilleurs moments de ses journées.

Crowley passa devant son bureau en quelques foulées, “Alors qu’est-ce que tu lis aujourd’hui mon ange ?” Il passa un doigt sur la tranche d’une première édition avant qu’Aziraphale ne le frappe, déclarant qu’il pourrait toucher son précieux livre si, et seulement si, il portait des gants. 

“Tu n’es pas drôle,” grogna Crowley en faisant se rapprocher miraculeusement une chaise près du bureau pour qu’il puisse simplement s’y affaler. 

“Je veux protéger mes livres. Je me soucie d’eux.” Nota Aziraphale en enlevant ses gants et les pliant, tout espoir de lire abandonné maintenant que Crowley était à la boutique. 

Il y eut un rire moqueur venant de Crowley qui examinait ses ongles. Ugh le vernis noir que l’ange avait insisté qu’il mette parce que “ _ ça te va bien ! _ ” était déjà en train de s’enlever. Et c’était il y avait à peine deux jours.

“Avais-tu besoin de quelque chose de spécifique ?” le questionna Aziraphale. 

“Je n’ai pas besoin de raison pour venir voir mon Ange favori.”

“Je suis le seul ange que tu apprécies.”

“Absolument, Gabriel est un con.” Crowley lui jeta un coup d’oeil quand un petit rire qu’Aziraphale tentait d’étouffer avec ses mains lui parvint. “Ce qui veut dire que tu es mon ange favori. Simple calcul.”

“Je doute que cela compte comme un calcul.”

“Ca l’est pour moi.” Il y eut une pause avant qu’il ne continue. “Je suis en fait venu pour voir si tu te souviens d’une promesse que tu m’as fait il y a un petit moment.”

“J’ai fait une promesse à un démon ?”

“D’accord, je ne pense pas qu’il s’agisse vraiment d’une promesse, mais c’est assez proche.”

“Quelle était cette promesse ?”

Crowley se redressa sur sa chaise et se pencha vers l’ange, son coude appuyé sur ses genoux. “C’était au bal dans le-”

“Celui où tu as dis que, et je cite, “j’étais extrêmement mauvais danseur” ? Bien sûr que je m’en souviens. Je te ferai remarquer que j’ai été très offensé.”

“Est-ce que tu sais toujours comment danser, huh ?”

“Je connais la gavotte,” marmonna Aziraphale, ne sachant que trop bien que cette danse était tombée en désuétude depuis un certain temps. 

“Bien, je peux toujours diriger,” dit Crowley en se levant et en offrant sa main à Aziraphale, “Je n’ai jamais été bon pour suivre quelqu’un d’autre.”

Aziraphale plaça sa main dans celle de Crowley, un sourire doux apparaissant sur son visage, sachant pertinemment à quelle ‘promesse’ il faisait référence. 

“J’espère que tu m’as gardé cette danse, mon ange,” avant qu’il ne place sa main dans le bas du dos d’Aziraphale, Crowley claqua des doigts, allumant la radio qui était posée sur le bureau de l’ange sur une des stations de musiques classiques. La musique de l’orchestre était juste assez forte pour emplir complètement la librairie, sans pour autant que ce soit assommant.

Crowley les rapprocha et il tint la main d’Aziraphale sur le côté alors qu’ils s’engageaient dans ce qui ressemblait le plus d’une position de danse. Ce n’était pas une valse parfaite, en réalité ils en étaient loin, mais ça ne faisait rien. Après quelques instants à danser dans la librairie en rythme avec la musique, Crowley entremêla leurs doigts. 

“Mon cher, es-tu en train de flirter avec moi ?” demanda Aziraphale avec un peu d’appréhension, craignant partiellement la réponse en se demandant s’il ne s’était pas imaginé des choses.

“Je l’ai fait depuis les six milles dernières années mon ange, merci d’avoir remarqué,” l’expression de Crowley s’adoucit maintenant qu’il avait pu l’admettre tout haut. Finalement, après avoir essayé de ne pas aller trop vite pour Aziraphale, surtout après qu’il ait fait ce commentaire une nuit dans la Bentley, il avait pu admettre ce qu’il avait fait tout ce temps.

“Tu vois, je me demandais ce que c’était, avant ce jour quand-” Commença Aziraphale avant d’être coupé par Crowley qui venait de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. 

“Je voulais te demander, je ne veux pas aller trop vite pour toi, mais parfois tu as juste besoin de te taire et d’arrêter de t’en faire autant,” dit Crowley comme tentative d’excuse, et c’était suffisant pour Aziraphale qui penchait sa tête contre l’épaule du démon. 

“Je pense que je t’ai rattrapé.”

L’échange était suffisamment simple pour qu’ils réalisent qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Ils continuèrent de danser à travers la boutique sur le rythme de la musique, se glissant des mots d’adoration et de rapides baisers quand ils en sentaient le besoin. Mais pour les deux, alors que le soleil se couchait et que les musiques défilaient encore et encore, rien n’avait jamais semblé si bien correspondre à une maison que leurs bras respectifs.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa !  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que c'était compréhensible ahah, toujours compliqué de faire une traduction en respectant tout le travail de l'auteur. Je vous encourage aussi à aller la lire en anglais :)


End file.
